


Daddy's Girl

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, Post Bartlett Administration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-21
Updated: 2003-10-21
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: exactly 15 years later





	Daddy's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

_May 5, 2018_

_Dear Daddy,_

_I don’t blame you, your job, or your position, for what happened._

_A wise man taught me to never lay blame where blame is not due. The same man taught me that one couldn’t take responsibility for another’s actions. You can’t control what a person thinks and feels._

_I never blamed you; I only blamed those who did it._

_I have a successful job and an incredible family now. It’s been 15 years, I’ve moved on. I hope that you can move on too. It wasn’t your fault. I survived, and that’s because you raised me right._

_What got me through those 30 hours, was knowing that you loved me. I’m alive because of you and the family you and Mom created built entirely on love._

_I hope that you can now stop blaming your self. For 15 years every time I looked into your eyes, hidden beneath the love I saw guilt. It wasn’t your fault, it wasn’t anybody’s fault, it just happened. It was a random occurrence of a series of events, which lead to my abduction._

_I love you and want my Daddy back, the one who taught me how to play chess and ride a bike. The one who used to swing me around, and most importantly the one who taught me about faith and how to forgive._

            Please for my sake forgive your self; you didn’t cause it. You can’t change the past. But the Past shapes who we are, it makes us stronger.

_I had the very best Dad, one who taught me everything I ever needed to know. It is because of your unconditional love and support I am where I am today. Thank you._

_Love,_

_Zoey_

As the car pulled up to the house, Zoey clutched the letter she had written just that morning on the plane to Manchester. She couldn’t believe that this day was here; she didn’t want it to be. As she walked up to the front door, she saw all her nieces and nephews sanding there with her sisters and brother in laws. She looked behind her to make sure that her own husband and children were there.

Once she reached the landing Liz and Ellie embraced her and the three of them stood there for what seemed like and eternity none of them wanting to let go. But finally Zoey pulled back and asked,

“Where’s Mom?”

“Upstairs.” They replied, although Zoey already knew the answer.

She continued her journey into the house, though this time without her family, they had stayed behind on the porch with the rest. As she reached the door to her parents’ room her Abbey stepped out.

“Zoey, you made it.” She choked out while gathering up her youngest daughter in her arms.  “I wasn’t sure, if you would get here in time, I’m sorry I waited so long to call you, but I...”

“It’s okay Mom, I’m here now.” Zoey cut her off.

“I know dear.”

The two stood there in silence until Zoey moved towards the door saying

“I should go in there.”

“It won’t be long now. He was been waiting for you.” Abbey whispered

Zoey nodded her understanding as she slipped inside.  What she saw shocked her, she had expected to see medical supplies. But all she saw sitting beside the bed in its usual place was her mother’s black bag. She headed to the chair beside the bed as quietly as she could; she didn’t want to disturb her sleeping father. He seemed so small and fragile lying there, nothing like the big strong man she remembered.

“Hey Daddy, I’m here.” She quietly said as she grabbed his hand in hers.

“Zoey?” he barely managed

“Yeah, it’s me.”

“I’m so sorry...”he started with a look full of guilt

“I know.” She replied

“I’m proud of you.”

Zoey started to cry

“Please don’t cry” he said as he tried to dry her tears, but was barely able to lift his hand from the bed.

“I love you Daddy.” Zoey said as she kissed his forehead and took one last look into his eyes, this time seeing only love.

“I love you too, princess.” Jed whispered as he drifted off into eternal sleep.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Charlie asked his wife

“I’m sure, the country should here it from me.” Zoey replied to her Chief of staff

“Okay,”

“Ma’am, we’re ready in the garden.”

“Thank you.” Zoey said as she stepped behind the Presidential seal.

“My fellow Americans, Today we have lost one of the greatest and most beloved Presidents we have ever had. Today May 5, 2018 Josiah Bartlet lost his battle with Multiple Sclerosis. He will be greatly missed by all. In his last days Friends and Family surrounded him. Jed Bartlet was a man of many accomplishments; He won the Nobel Prize for Economics. Was a Harvard Professor. Served in the New Hampshire State House, and in the United States House of Representatives. He was also the Governor of New Hampshire. He was a man of Love. My Mother once said that he had the heart the size of Montana. But his heart was much larger; it was the size of the universe. He was married to Abigail Bartlet for 51 years, and had 3 daughters, 9 grandchildren, and 3 great-grandchildren. He loved his country more than anyone else I’ve known. But what he will be remembered for most are the two terms that he served as President of the United States and all he did in those amazing 8 years. It’s been a privilege and honor to know him. May he rest in Peace.” President Bartlet addressed the Nation.

end.

 **Daddy’s Girl** by Lisa Harlow Stark

 _Do not go gentle into that goodnight_  
My daddy said as he turned off the light  
In the early morning on a night in June   
I ran down the hall and peaked into his room  
   
Through the darkness I could see his head  
He was sippin a bud and smokin again  
I climbed up beside him on that rare chance  
And together we watched the streetlights dance  
   
I wanna be daddy’s girl when everything’s all right  
Throw me in the air hold me tight   
When I grow up I’ll be just like you  
Daddy’s little girl who loves you too  
   
One day I saw him from behind his door  
Standing on his bed as the crowd begged for more  
He and Frankie flying to the moon  
And I knew one day I’d have to learn that too   
   
I wanna be Daddy’s girl when everything’s all right  
Throw me in the air hold me tight  
When I grow up I’ll be just like you  
Daddy’s little girl who loves you too  
   
But in the light of day   
The dancing stops, the music it fades  
When he went away I didn’t cry  
I didn’t’ even say goodbye  
   
Like moths to a flame  
Where the bright lights burn  
I’m stamped with a brand   
Each generation’s turn  
Now I raise my glass to no one in the night   
Raging against the dying of the light  
   
I wanna be daddy’s girl when everything’s all right  
Throw me in the air hold me tight  
When I grow up I’ll be just like you  
Daddy’s little girl  
I wanna be daddy’s little girl  
Yes I’m daddy’s little girl through and through


End file.
